1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for measuring physiological information, particularly to a system and method for measuring accommodative fluctuation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Eyes can reflect physiological states of human beings, such as fatigue, emotions (happiness, angry and sadness), and whether one is lying. Therefore, the fields concerned have gradually paid attention to the technology for measuring microfluctuation of accommodation. The conventional methods for measuring microfluctuation of accommodation are mainly based on optics or ultrasonics. In the conventional technologies, a testee gazes at an object at a specified distance or of a special type in a dark field of a limited space, and the variation of the eye lens of the testee is measured as an index of microfluctuation of accommodation.
However, the abovementioned measurement method is likely to fatigue the ciliary muscle because it demands the testee to gaze at a specified object at a near distance. Therefore, the conventional method may generate incorrect physiological information. Besides, the equipment used by the conventional method is bulky, inconvenient to carry, and hard to apply to clinical research.
Hence, the fields concerned are eager to develop an microfluctuation of accommodation measurement method to exempt the testee from ocular fatigue and reduce the volume of the measurement equipment.